eterniagamesdekaronfandomcom-20200213-history
AK Skills
'Azure Knight Protection Skills.' ' '' Sword Mastery.' This skill increase your one-handed fighting abilities and attack power. ' '' Bleed Slash.' This brutal skill delivers two downward attacks to the enemy. ' '' Shield Mastery.' Reinforces your shield and increases its maximum defense. ' '' A'gility. The Azure Knight hones his ability whit one-handed weapond; thus increasing his block rate. ' '' Shield Shove.' Strikes the enemy whit the force of your body behind the shield ' '' Sword Defense.' Reduces received damage by using the weapon to block the enemy's attacks. ' '' Counter Hit.' The Azure Knight project his shield's energy outwards; hitting and stunning surrounding enemies. ' '' Protection Sanctuary.' Unleashing his spiritual energy; the knight erects a protective barrier that increases the physical resistance for all allies located within. ' '' Blind Jab.' This skill strikes the enemy whit the knight's shield; then attacks over the shield to weaken their vision. Increasing the knight's defense. ' '' Point Target.' Pointing out his targets and focusing his attacks the knight increases his one-hand weapon damage. ' '' Sharpen Spirit.' Amplifies the shield's soul; increasing the attack power of the Azure Knight and his allies. ' '' Faedol Launch.' Stabs the enemy's vital organs; decreasing their maximum HP. ' '' Air Smashing.' Quickly slash one enemy then another as you move past them. ' '' Healt Spirit.' Fortifies the shield's soul; increasing the maximum HP of the Azure and his allies ' '' Bounce Defender.' Physical energy is flung through the knight's shield dealing heavy ranged damage three times to the target. Surplus energy increases the physical resistance of the knight and his nearby allies. ' '' Sacritection.' Empowers damage reflection for a short amount of time. ' '' Air Spirit.' Accelerates the shield's soul; increasing the movement speed of the Azure Knight and his allies. ' '' Taunt Blash.' The Azure Knight raises his shield to signal superiority over surrounding enemies. His resistance to their attacks is increased. 'Azure Knight Destruction Skills.' ' '' Two- hand Mastery.' Increases the attack power of two-ganded weapons. ' '' Mace Bash.' An upper body attack with a weapong that inflicts great damage. ' '' Archilles Tendon.' Taking a low stance you deliver a slicing cut to the enemy's Achilles' Tendon causing over time. ' '' Mace Mastery.' This skill increases your mace fighting abilities and it increases the power of your attacks. ' '' Triple Attack.' With the full weight of a two-handed weapon; you strike the enemy 3 times in a row. ' '' Armor Breaker.' Strikes the enemy whit the full weight of the weapon reducing their defense. ' Charged Shock.' A fearsome release of energy creates a sonicboom that strikes the target and nearby enemies. ' '' Berserk.' The Azure Knight enters a beserker mode, his attack power increases; and he smashes the fow twice. ' '' Wrist Chop.' A brutal attack to the enemy.s wrist decreasing their attack speed. ' '' Heavy Blow.' Strikes the weapon down causing the ground to shake. ' '' Solar Evil.' This 3-hit combo hits with explosive power and causes peripheral damage to nearby enemies through the concussive force of the explosion. ' Guidance.' The Azure Knight concentrates on his enemy's movements thus increasing his defense. ' Violent Dash.' Swinging his weapon around wildy the knight hits all enemies near him. ' '' Sonic Massacre.' A double weapon strike on one enemy punctuated by a piercing-physical attack on any enemies in a direct line. ' Fury of Rondow.' The Azure Knight is imbued whit Rondow's fury. Attacking all nearby foes whit a massive six-hit combo. ' '' Genocide.' Your spirit infuses the weapon and your attack affects multiple enemies damaging their armor and lowering their defense. ' Break arms.' Hits several times whit great force and damage. 'Azure Knight Dual Skills.' ' Dual Mastery.' This skill increases your dual weapon abilities increasing your overall attack power ' Cross Piercing.' Use dual weapons to stab and slash the enemy. ' Dual Advance.' Increases the critical rate of dual-wielded weapons. ' Cyclone Slash.' A multiple spinning attack which hits the enemy. ' Fatal Bash.' This is a basic skill for Dual Knights. After inflicting two strikes upon a single enemy this skill damages the surrounding enemies whit the dual-wielded weapons. ' Energetic Blade.' Uses the weapon's spirit to slash the enemy at a distance. ' Brandish.' This is a skill for experienced Dual Knights. Utilizing two weapons this skill inflicts damage on surrounding enemies four times. ' Igen Dash.' This combo attack skill inflicts severe damage to one enemy. The final attack is a ranged attack that inflicts damage to surrounding enemies. ' Spout Anger.' Drawing from the natural forces of the heavens you strike your enemy seven times causing critical damage. The enemy will then suffer from bleeding damage. ' Offspin.' Spins while hitting several times. 'Azure Knight Honor Skills.' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' 'Azure Knight Transup Skills.' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' Category:Azure Knight